I'll get you
by Bel Watson
Summary: Logan met a girl who is in love with his friend and for who he fell, too. Maybe he'll get the girl... maybe he'll lose the girl. - horrible summary, but please give it a chance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Big Time Rush character, I only own Brooke and the plot of the story.**

This is just a one shoot, so there won't be another chapter in the future. Sorry for any mistake that you can find here, I'm still learning. Thanks to my friend Mila for the corrections :3 I love you, dear. Okay, hope you like it and please send me a review, it will help me a lot to improve. You do not need and account to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll get you<strong>

Logan walked calmly and quietly through the peaceful place. It was a beautiful summer's afternoon, the sun was shining, the air was warm, and there was just a little breeze that touched his skin softly. He was going to see her. One week without speaking to her was too much for his sake. In his left hand he was carrying a bouquet of daisies for the most beautiful girl he had ever met, she loved daisies and he always thought that the flower and she were quite similar, both beautiful, both modest, and both natural.

He made his way to where she was always waiting for him since the last summer. When he finally arrived a little smiled drew in his face and he gave her the bouquet.

"Well… Here I am, sorry for the hour. I was busy with the guys, we're recording a new song and I'm pretty sure that you going to love it" he said softly "Do you know what day is today?" he asked. "It meets one year since _that night_… but it feels like nothing, if you ask me" he continued talking softly and slowly. He chuckled as the memories came to his mind. "I can remember as if it was yesterday when I met you. Do you remember that day?"

Logan smiled as the memories shown up in his head while he was lying besides the girl he loved.

.

It was just another day in his life, just that that day was the last one of their first tour as a band and it ended in Los Angeles, where they lived. There were a lot of fans screaming for their idols and the four guys couldn't believe that those girls were screaming forthem.

Logan, full of curiosity, went to see where all the fans were waiting for them. From far he observed how hundred of girls were singing, talking and screaming, all due to Big Time Rush. He couldn't help it, but his ego grew up a little. That was one of the most incredible parts of his job: the fans. All they were amazing and he felt so loved thanks to them.

With a cute smile in his face he went for a little of water, in his road he saw three girls that were talking careless near the water dispensator.

"When I meet them, I'll act cool, you know, nothing of screaming and those stuff. I'll be the calm-one-fan-girl and James gonna love me. You'll see, girls" a girl said, she had blonde and large hair with soft curls, she was skinny and, probably, just a few inches shorter than him. Logan couldn't see her face but according her voice he could imagine sweet features and a cute smile.

Logan smiled; none of the three girls saw him yet, so he kept in his spot, just listening.

"I bet that when you see James you'll scream like the crazy fan that I know you are, Brooke" the ginger girl said, she was a bit taller that the blonde, apparently, Brooke was her name.

"Have I heard a dare?" Brooke asked. "Because if it's the case, I'll win easily."

The other girl, blonde too, just looked at the back of the other two girls and finally saw him. Her skin went pale in just one second and her mouth formed a big 'O'. Logan chuckled and went closer to the three girls that probably had his same age.

"Hey" he said coolly. Brooke and the other girl turned around and got frozen when they saw him, then Brooke started to jump up and down hysterically.

"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!" she cried "IT'S LOGAAAAAN!"

He laughed lauder and gave her hand to introduce himself properly.

"Yes, I'm Logan. Nice to meet you, girls. I don't want to intrude or something, but I think that you" he pointed Brooke "have lost the bet"

The blonde blushed immediately and hid her face behind her hands. The other girls laughed, the ginger elbowed her and said: "Told ya, you were going to freak out"

Brooke giggled softly and said nothing.

"Well, if you let me, I want something to drink" Logan said politely. The girls let him passed throw them to reach the water.

"I'm sorry for my behavior" Brooke said while he was filling a little cup with water. "You took me for surprise" she excused herself.

"It's okay" he replied with a kind smile while he was turning around to see her to the eyes.

She was really pretty, his eyes were of one clear brown, like honey, and they were really big; her features were soft and delicate, like a little angel or a statue made by Greeks; her lips were like a perfect Cupid's bow; and her checks softly pink. He kept looking her several seconds that everybody noticed.

"So…" he started "you are fans, right? And are you waiting for the sign?" the three girls nodded "Do you want to meet the guys before the sign starts?"

The girls looked him with eyes wide open, clearly really surprised for what he said.

"I take that as a yes. Come on, follow me"

He started to walk and he knew that they were really following him. He talked with the guards so they let them enter. He heard as they were talking about how exciting was to finally meet Big Time Rush, hey couldn't believe their luck and Logan was glad to make happy to three girls.

They approached to where the other three guys were. As Kendall, Carlos and James saw that Logan had company; they stopped to play Xbox and stood straight to meet the girls. Logan looked Brooke and her friends, Melissa –the ginger– and Tara –the other blonde– who were open mouth and pale.

"Guys, they are Brooke, Melisa and Tara. I've just met them outside and they were dying to meet you all" Logan introduced the girls to his friends.

All the guys said hello, but none of the girls said anything, they were just looking. Suddenly, Brooke let go out a special kind of scream that make all them laugh. Just then they started to talked and shaking hands. During by half an hour they were talking about different things. At the beginning Brooke was over James because he was her favorite, but at the end she kept talking with Logan, in fact, they had much more in common than James and her. Moreover, Brooke started that year the medicine school, so they talked about that a lot. But also they talked about other stuff besides math and science, like –surprise for him– hockey and other sports, about bands that both loved, music, movies, even about comics. Brooke looked like a total girl who didn't understand boys, but she really did and it was really great could speak with someone like her.

That day Logan met a fascinating girl whit who he had a lot in common and who was in love with one of his best friend, James, but sadly for Brooke, James couldn't see her in the same way.

Logan and Brooke became really good friends since that day and she also tried to get closer to James, but each try was futile because even when they tried to talk, their conversations ended in nothing and every time that that happened, Brooke got so sad that Logan felt something strange in his chest that he couldn't describe.

"I always believe that James and I was meant for each other, but now I see that I was a fool" she said with crystalline eyes every time.

"Don't say that, you can't be sure yet" and he tried to cheer her up even when he didn't like what he was saying. "Maybe you two just need more time to get to know each other."

He said that and she hugged him, also she said him that he was the best friend that she could have found. In those occasions he felt a warm feeling in his chest that went to the rest of his body really fast. Since Logan met her, he always felt good around Brooke. She was funny, cleaver, sensitive, jolly, besides of being so pretty. He always thought that James was so lucky because she was in love with him, and also believed that his friend was a jerk for doesn't feel the same way about Brooke.

One day, months after Logan met Brooke, she came to him crying, right to his arms that were open for her. During like ten minutes she couldn't say anything, just when her tears stopped a bit he took her face to look her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "What happened?" she sobbed before can answer that question.

"James…. James… James…" she mumbled. "James has a girlfriend. I saw them together today. I told you that he was never going to feel the same way as me!" she cried, tears falling down throw her checks.

Logan felt that his own heart was breaking into pieces to see his friend like that. He brushed her tears over and over again, but she kept crying inconsolable. In that moment, when he wanted to punch James for being such an asshole, when he felt so envy because James owed her heart, Logan realized that he was in love with Brooke and he didn't notice before.

"Maybe it's for better. Maybe you'll meet someone who is going to love you back" _Or maybe you already knew him_, Logan thought. "Lets go out and do something to cheer you up. What do you think?" he proposed. She didn't look really interested, but he finally convinced her.

They went to different places, done different things. At the end of the day she was smiling again and Logan felt so good with himself for cheered her up. That night when he escorted her to her home, he promised himself that he was going to get her, cheesy as it was, he was going to win her heart.

Three months later he did. After a lot of dates, after to spend so much time together, Brooke realized that the man for her was always by her side and it wasn't James, no, it was her best friend guy, Logan. When he notices that she felt the same way as he, Logan could tell her his feelings and he did it when they were in his house watching a movie.

"I love you" he said looking to her eyes all the time. She didn't say anything and Logan was getting nervous, maybe he misinterpreted the signals, maybe he confused, maybe.… but she took his face softly and put her forehead with his together, their noses touching and their lips just at one inch.

She say nothing, her answer was a soft kiss and petting his nape. He kissed her back putting his hands in her waist. Both melted in one perfect kiss that night. When they separated from each other, she whispered: "me too".

Happy was a euphemism to describe how Logan felt. That night was perfect, not only due to he could hug her, kiss her all he wanted, but also because he finally got her and everyone was happy at the end.

"Let me give you a ride to your home" he begged without stop holding her hands.

"It's not necessary. I'll be okay, and if I came on my motorcycle, I need go back on it, too. See you tomorrow?" she asked and Logan nodded. "Perfect. See you then. I love you" she said one more time and gave him the last kiss.

Logan would never thought that that will be the last one…

She drove her motorcycle as usual, but at the end of the square a big truck didn't stop at the red light. A strident noise was heard for the entire place, a heart stopped beating as he saw how the truck crushed his girlfriend. She and her motorcycle ended twenty feet away from each other after the crush. Logan couldn't scream, couldn't believe what he had seen. It couldn't be truth. He ran as fast as he could, calling at 911 and asking for an ambulance.

The truck didn't stop before or after the accident, it just ran away.

By when he reach her body it was too late… she didn't breath anymore. Logan fell on the ground, finally screaming, crying and swearing. Everything happened too fast, he couldn't do anything to safe her… he... he had won her to lose her in just one night. Life wasn't fair. His broken heart was the proof.

.

Logan felt as tears rounded down his face due to the memories one more time. Every time he remembered what had happened, his heart broke again. There, every single week even one year later of her death, right to her tomb on the grass, he talked her, gave her flowers and cried for his lost. He needed feel her close and that was his way to do it. It was painful, but he felt worse if he didn't do that. He kept living his life, yes, but nothing went back to what it was before the accident. He went to that cemetery every week because he missed her every damn day.

He stood up after and hour, more or less, and looked at the tomb. Life wasn't fair; he always said the same to himself.

"I'll see you next week, Brooke" he said with a broken voice and more tears sliding down his checks. "And I'll being missing you… as always."


End file.
